


In The Closet

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: It was so sudden. You had barely heard you name being said before you were being pulled into the closet where there was little light. It took you a while before your eyes adjusted to the darkness, the only light coming from the cracks in the door. The other person was breathing hard as if they had been running. Once you could clearly see you look up at the persons face to identify who they were.





	In The Closet

It was so sudden. You had barely heard you name being said before you were being pulled into the closet where there was little light. It took you a while before your eyes adjusted to the darkness, the only light coming from the cracks in the door. The other person was breathing hard as if they had been running. Once you could clearly see you look up at the persons face to identify who they were.

“Merlin?” You ask in confirmation.

“Sorry lass. I didn’t mean to scare you. But I need to talk to you, privately.” He said in a hushed tone.

“But why a closet? It very c-cramped in here.” You said as you noticed how close you were to him. His hands propping himself with a hand next to your head as you leaned against the back of the closet.

“We would be interrupted anywhere else. But I guess your right. We would be best moving to an empty room, hopefully without being seen.” Merlin said as he reached behind him to open the door. He started to turn the knob but it wouldn’t budge. “What the…?”

“What is it?” You ask.

“The doors jammed. I can’t turn the knob.” Merlin said confused.

“Let me try.” You say as you wrap your arms around Merlin and grab the door knob. You stood on your toes to get a better angle, your gaze fixed on the handle. As you tried to turn the knob you hear Merlin swallow nervously. You look up only to find your lips a hair away from his and hour body pressed against him. You pull away quickly and look down at the ground. Thankful that it was so dark he couldn’t see your flushed cheeks.

As quickly as he had brought you into the closet did Merlin grab your chin and force you to look upwards. His lips crashed into yours I a soft kiss. Soft and wonderful. You soon kissed back as the kiss began to get more and more heated.

Merlin ran a hand through your hair, scratching at your scalp making you moan softly. This set you body on fire with need you hadn’t known you had before now. As he broke the kiss and you both panted for air, Merlin grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled your head backwards revealing your neck. You gasp as Merlin left kisses and nibbles across your neck and collar bone.

You grind your body against his, wanting more. Merlin soon moved his other hand to your ass and squeezed. You let out another soft moan as he does so. You also notice that he was picking up your skirt to get under it.

“I think we need more room.” Merlin said as his hand slips underneath you underwear.

“Well I think we have just enough room to move.” You countered, lifting your leg to wrap around his hip, giving him more access to your now very wet heat.

There was a low him in acknowledgement from Merlin as he moved his hand, grazing you clit. You moaned loudly, forgetting where you were. It was cut off my Merlin’s mouth on yours as he kissed you deeply.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as the door swung open. As you broke the kiss and blinked at the person who had opened the door you heard, “I found ‘em. Oh!” It was Eggsy. He stood stock still as he stared at the situation. You blush was now very evident in the light. “Never mind. My mistake Harry.” Eggsy yelled down the corridor. A giant smile spreading across his face.

You looked up to Merlin to see him glaring daggers at the young man, a slight blush evident on his cheeks as well. There was a chuckle from Eggsy, making you look back at the man. He gave you a wink and closed the door to the closet.

As you hear his footsteps echo further and further away you look to Merlin again. “Merlin…?” You ask hesitantly.

Your eye adjusted again and you saw Merlin smirking. “Now where were we?” He whispered in your ear as he placed a finger at your enterance.


End file.
